Creature in the Night
by Demon Ciel Phantomhive
Summary: Alright so this fanfiction somehow got mixed up with another and decided to take the place of the yaoi Black Butler fanfiction I made so yeah...this is where it belongs and I will be posting the rest of these chapters. This will have none of the actual Sonic characters it just contains my sonic fan character- ok let me rephrase...she used to be one but now she isn't ENJOY!
1. Earl Ciel Phantomhive

Ciel Phantomhive, earl of the Phantomhive Residence, sat in his private study and read his letters dealing with his business. The Funtom Company seemed to be doing well and all the reports shown great progress. He rang for his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, and continued to read as he waited.

The door opened and Sebastian came in, "Yes my lord?"

"I want something sweet." Ciel said looking up from his papers, he then looked boredly at Sebastian.

"I'm afraid I cannot my lord, dinner is almost ready, we cannot spoil your appetite." Sebastian said sighing.

"Just make me something." Ciel rolled his visible eye.

"I'm afraid I canot sir, I must insist." Sebastian said, weary of his young master's defiance.

"Sebastian, make me something sweet." Ciel repeated glaring at the demon standing before him.

"I'm afraid I cannot, sir." Sebastian checked his pocket watch, "Dinner is ready my lord, all it needs is to be set on the table." Sebastian said leading Ciel out of his study and into the dinning room. Sebastian sat Ciel at the head of the table, and left to fetch the food from the kitchen.

Ciel sighed, "No word from Her Majesty...too many papers to look over." He tapped his fingers on the table impatiently and Sebastian came a few moments later with a tray. He served Ciel pasta and Earl Grey tea, "Sebastian? Any word from The Queen?" Ciel's eyes looked over the meal, then to Sebastian who looked through a stack of letters.

"Invitation...Invitation..." Sebastiann continued looking through a new stack as Ciel began his meal. "Here." Sebastian held a letter baring The Queen's crest in between two fingers. He pulled out a letter opener and opened the envelope. Sebastian set down the letter in front of Ciel, who pushed his meal aside and skimmed the letter and tilted his head slightly.

"A strange creature in London? Odd, we'll go to the townhouse tomorrow morning." Ciel said as he began to eat and drink his tea.

"Strange sighting?" Sebastian repeated.

"Yes, _'A strange creature strikes the fear in the hearts of men, women, and children. Though it does not stay in one place before the next sighting, it was last seen by White Chapel.'_ The Queen's words." Ciel responded and stood after finishing his meal.

"Shall I prepare a bath my lord?" Sebastian looked at Ciel and smiled like a devil.

"No need, I just want to go to bed." Ciel said and walked to his bed room and sat on his bed. Sebastian followed after clearing the dinning room and gently untied his eye patch.

"There have been no killings?" Sebastian asked as he removed Ciel's tie and then his shirt.

"None reported, but we must handle it before something _does_ happen." Ciel said as Sebastian removed his shorts and dressed Ciel in his night wear.

"What do you think it is Young Master?" Sebastian stared as he stood up.

"Her Majesty said it was said to change forms, it does walk on two legs, like a human...however, it has little to no resemblance to humans. Not much esle is known, the witnesses say the same thing over and over, what do you think Sebastian?" Ciel looked wearily upon Sebastian.

"Currently nothing, my lord." Sebastian responded with a troubled look.

"Hm, I wonder what it is." Ciel's thoughts wandered as Sebastian tucked Ciel in.

"My lord, I would prefer you not to think of it so much, you need to relax we will begin tomorrow in the afternoon after lunch sir." Sebastian said.

"It is said to be nocturnal, I doubt Undertaker will be much help at this point, since there have been no murders." Ciel corrected and began to ramble off.

"We can find its hiding place or track it to its destination, I will find a pattern in its travels sir." Sebastian bowed.

"Very well." Ciel said and Sebastian left the room, Ciel grabbed a book out of the table by his bed. The poetry book of Edgar Allen Poe, one of Ciel's favorites, Ciel began to read it and he slowly drifted off into sleep. He continued to stay awake, once he set down the book his mind drifted to the Queen's words of the assignment. He began to fall asleep and then drifted off into a dark slumber.


	2. Princess Grace Naomi Blackburn

She tried to breath, she tried to hide, but she couldn't stay out of the cold. _Jacob…please notice my absence_, she thought to herself, Grace Naomi Blackburn. Running in fear was not her true nature, standing to fight, that was her true nature. Who was there to fight? People who had done her no wrong? Not that she was in any state to fight, with each passing day she was growing closer to her day. Closer to the one day she had to be home, but when her arm began to turn to ice she searched desperately for a warm spot. She was too weak to create a fire for warmth. There was a scream, she turned, and she had been spotted again.

"H-Help! There it is! The beast! Someone! Help! A woman cried, Grace growled and managed to make the earth shake when she connected to it. She nearly fainted, but forced her wings to fly her up. Cautiously she flew to a chimney, she let the warmth of the smoke slowly melt the ice that was forming on her arm.

"I cannot keep this up for much longer." She sighed and looked at the stars, "I need to go back home." She silently cried as her cheeks were stained with the blood tears, she traced the scar on her right eye. "The twins…Hale…Brisa…even Jacob…I hope they are alright…I hope Father does not hurt them." She chuckled sadly, "Not that Jacob would let him." She sighed.

She jumped back down and stuck to the shadows, avoiding the lights and the people still walking in the streets, her stomach growled. "Oh no…" She sighed, nearly on the brink of her instincts kicking in. "I cannot feed, not now, I am not home, it still is not time yet either." She sighed and saw an interesting stranger and followed him to a worn down place at the edge of an alleyway.

"How much longer are you going to stand there following me?" His voice was eerily cheery, she looked up at the sign and tilted her head, despite her heart racing. "It's alright I won't hurt ya, come along." He was dressed in black from head-to-toe. His long silver hair went passed his back and he turned to face Grace. Holding out his hand still covered in the black sleeve. "I'm the Undertaker." His wicked smile sent chills down her spine, her wings turned to ice, and she froze in panic. "I can help you get warmed up Miss."

She took his hand hesitantly, "V-very well, Undertaker…" She said quietly, not seeing much of an option. Once she was inside and the ice began to melt she faced him, "You are not blind, but surely you see I am…not normal…am I correct?" She asked.

"But of course I do, what am I, a fool?" He chuckled, "Now why don't you tell me who and what you are while I prepare some tea for us?" He had a wide smile on his face one resembling a child's smile.

"M-my name is…Princess Grace Naomi Blackburn, I was transported here…I am originally supposed to be in Siberia, Russia. The setting does not seem correct, but I cannot seem to recall the date."

"Well my lady, today is April fifteen, 1889." He responded, Grace was shocked beyond belief.

"Oh my, I am far off of my time…" She looked down.

"What do you mean Princess?" He asked and he brought her tea while holding a jar, "Would you like a bone biscuit?" He offered, she rejected.

"I am from the year 2013, very far in the future." She sighed as she declined the biscuits.

"Very far indeed Prince-"

"Please…just…call me Grace." She looked at him with a tired look.

"Very well Grace, are you stuck?" He looked at her, though his hair had covered his eyes, Grace sensed the seriousness of the question and was afraid to answer.

"Yes…" She sighed, looking down at her tea, she sniffed and took a sip. "Undertaker, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you?" She looked at him with tired eyes, she was older that she looked, that much he could sense.

"A reaper." He said, his crazy smile plastered on his face.

"Have you let me in so you can reap me then?" Grace stared at him almost growling, but she restrained herself.

"Nope," He shook his head, "I'm retired." He stated bursting into laughter after seeing Grace's expression dropped to confusion. _Is he _honestly_ this childish?_ She asked herself in her thoughts.

"What is funny?" Grace asked irritation and confusion mixing into her voice, clearly there was a lot she didn't understand.

"Just the look on your face, I'm retired and as far as I know your name isn't on the death list, but then again I no longer have access to it anymore." Undertaker smiled, "Now where are you from?"

"The Kingdom of Nine Moons, and I am a hybrid." She said with pride, but she also seemed to want to burst into tears.

"Are you alright Grace?" Undertaker asked, tilting his head.

"I miss my family, the twins, my oldest, our younger girl, and…my…my husband…" She said and a blood tear stained her cheek.

"My, you are a special one, I can assure you that your newborn will be a strong soul, though different from your others." Undertaker smiled, "If you wish to stay here so you can recover from your state you can, but if you stay here I'll need someone to watch over you for the next few days. I'll be away for only three or four days." Grace looked up at him feeling like a child.

"Everyone who has seen me is afraid of me, perhaps you should just leave me alone." Grace said with fear etching into her voice.

"Not to worry Princess Grace, I have someone in mind, he has some expertise in the supernatural, so to speak." Undertaker reassured with that creepy wide smile of his.

"Who is it?" Grace said with her ears dropping slightly.

"Nice boy, has a demon for a butler may I warn you, he won't bother you much only with hospitality." Undertaker smiled as Grace sipped half of her tea, nearly finishing half of it.

"His name if I may ask?" Grace looked up at him, her differently colored eyes shined as if she were a child.

"I will tell you if he accepts." Undertaker said, "My, my, you were thirsty weren't you?" He looked as Grace emptied her glass.

"It has been a while since I've had my fill of my particular…diet…so when I do eat or drink, I consume it faster than usual and have larger amounts." She explained shyly.

"Well, I'll call that boy I was talking about and see if he is willing to take care of you." The Undertaker stood.

"How old is this 'boy', Undertaker?" Grace asked because of how much he mentions him as a boy.

"I believe he is thirteen now." The Undertaker smiled.

"A thirteen year old will take care of me? That is how old the twins are! What about his parents will they have no say in his decision?" Grace panicked, she knew she would frighten the boy easily.

"His parents are deceased, they have been since his tenth birthday, and he is quite capable Princess." Undertaker said, and noticed how shameful she looked at the news of the boy's parents. Then left to make the call to the boy, leaving Grace alone in her thoughts and memories flooded her mind.

A few moments passed and he walked in, "Did he answer?" Grace asked.

"Well, no, but his butler did and he said that he would call back in the morning when the boy is awake, but Sebastian said possibly." Undertaker grinned.

"How is it that he is allowed to live alone without his parents? Does he have guardians?" Grace asked, remembering how she met many who were surprised themselves of her living on her own.

"No, only his servants live with him, he runs his family's company." The Undertaker said then realized, there was no bed for Grace." Um, Princess, there aren't any beds…"

She seemed to be confused, but then shook it off, "its fine, I do not think I will be able to sleep tonight." She sighed an her wings wrapped around her torso and she sighed as Undertaker left her and he fell asleep in the coffin, she found it strange, but giggled slightly.


	3. Cie'l's Discovery

"My lord, it is time to wake up, the Undertaker called for a favor last night after you went to bed." Sebastian said drawing the curtains open, and Ciel opened his eyes, his contract seal on his right eye, glowing brightly. His normal eye shined a bit in the morning, "He asked to see if we could watch over someone while he is away." Sebastian said as he turned to his master.

"Who is this person we are supposed to babysit?" Ciel said as Sebastian began dressing Ciel in his day clothing.

"We would have to stop by if we are interested." Sebastian informed, "My lord, she is not very capable of being her own, that is what he said. He is afraid to leave her alone, and worried she'll run among the streets of London unsupervised." Sebastian said.

"Are we to be taking care of a child? If so I don't have time for it." Ciel said as he was finished dressed.

"No, I called and said we would stop by this afternoon after lunch." Sebastian said and Ciel glared.

"You made plans without me? Sebastian-"

"He said this would probably help us in our assignment from Her Majesty." Sebastian interrupted, and Ciel sighed.

"Fine." Ciel sighed.

"I have breakfast waiting for you down stairs My Lord." Sebastian bowed and escorted him to the dining room table.

"I will be back momentarily." Sebastian said and sat Ciel down at the head of the table, then left.

Ciel looked up, "Who is going to be that girl?" He sighed irritatedly.

"Here you are young master, today's breakfast is earl grey and strawberry oatmeal." Sebastian said setting them in front of Ciel.

"My newspaper Sebastian?" Ciel said taking a bite of his oatmeal.

"Here you are my lord." Sebastian handed him the newspaper.

"A sighting last night near an alleyway, the woman said she got a good look. Not many believe her, Sebastian I want you to interrogate her and give me the information by lunch." Ciel ordered as he sipped his tea.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and left.

"What is that creature and wh-" Ciel looked up nearly dropping his spoon. "Mey-rin! Get the carriage out front!" Ciel yelled and Mey-rin came running.

"Y-yes young master!" She ran out.

"Damn Undertaker must be holding her." Ciel sighed and finished his oatmeal and tea. He then walked to the carriage and got inside, but Mey-Rin looked to him.

"Sir where are we going to?" She said nervously.

"The Undertaker." Ciel said and Mey-Rin went off with the carriage in a rush, after a lot of time passing, the carriage went to a stop.

"We are here at the Undertaker's place young master!" Mey-Rin said nervously and helped Ciel out.

"Send Sebastian over as soon as possible." Ciel said leaving and Mey-Rin bowed leaving with the carriage. "Undertaker! Get out here now!" Ciel slammed the door open. "Undertaker!"

A coffin krept open and a creepy laugh was sounded and the Undertaker sat up out of the coffin. "Hello...you are finally here, Earl Phantomhive..." He said. "The girl is on the roof, she wanted fresh air, she'll be back in a few minutes." Undertaker smiled.

"The girl you want me to babysit is that beast isn't it, Undertaker." Ciel pressed and looked agitated.

"I assure you, I am no beast." A female's light voice asked, not speaking in an english accent Ciel slowly turned around.

"You..." He ripped off the eye patch, "Sebastian! Come now!" He yelled and the monster tilted her head.

"Undertaker?" The monster asked.

"Hold on a moment." The Undertaker said.


End file.
